Carmesí y Plateado
by Sakurazoe101
Summary: Sakura es una chica común que se enamoró de Lysandro, y al parecer declararle sus sentimientos fue lo mejor. Castiel se siente atraído por Aymar pero no sabe como decirlo, ella lo ayudara de una forma un tanto peculiar. Dos historia que contendrán Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic ojala les sea de su agrado, será de Amour Sucré. La pareja de la que escribiré será "Lysandro y Sakura"y mi amiga Roci1D continuara con "Castiel y Ali" ya que como es el primero aun no me animo a escribir más, quiero ver si le agrada a alguien ojala lo disfruten. Contendra algo lemon pero muy suave.**

**LysxSakura**

**Ch1**

Era otro día común en el instituto Sweet Amoris, pero no para mí, hoy seria especial, hoy le diría mis sentimientos a Lysandro… Bueno si es que Castiel no se o llevaba.

-Hola Sakura-saludó mi mejor amigo Kentin

-Hola, oye… por casualidad has visto a Lysandro?- trate de contener un sonrojo, pero él lo noto

-Te gustaaaa!-grito y mis mejillas explotaron en color rojo

-Callate! Solo te pregunte si lo viste no tenias que gritar tal cosa!- le tape la boca dedicándole una mirada amenazante

-Esta bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta lo vi en el club de jardinería y creo que buscaba algo –dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Debe ser que perdió su libreta nuevamente-susurre y cuando vi la sonrisa de Kentin me sonroje- Q-que estás pensando?

-Nada, me trajiste algo hoy?-dijo revisando mi bolso

-Oye! Te traje… Galletas de chocolate!-dije sacando el paquete antes que él lo lograra

-Dame por favor seré tu fiel amigo-dijo abrazandome

-Vale, toma ojala las disfrutes- suspire

-Gracias! Te adoro Sakurita!-dijo y me planto un beso en la mejilla

-Kentin!-me sonroje, pero eso no fue lo peor, Lysandro estaba viendo la escena que hace poco sucedió y lo malinterpreto

\- Disculpen la interrupción- se fue algo decepcionado al patio

-Perdon Sakura, ojala no se moleste-dijo algo apenado

\- N-no te preocupes iré a verlo, nos vemos luego- salí corriendo hacia el patio, lo encontré buscando algo entre las flores, me acerqué lentamente y le susurré al oído –Hola Lys, que estas buscando?

\- Sakura, estoy buscando mi libreta-suspiro- Se que no tengo derecho a preguntar esto, pero no puedo evitarlo

-Que sucede Lysandro?-pregunte algo confusa

-Tú y Kentin son…-lo interrumpi

-NO!-dije algo sorprendida-Solo es algo cariñoso ya que es mi mejor amigo

-Me había preocupado-susurro y al escucharse se sonrojo al igual que yo

-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo-suspire, no sabia como decirle lo que sentía

-T-Te quiero Sakura-se sonrojo y me dedico una bella sonrisa

-Oh Lysandro yo también te quiero y demasiado-me lance a darle un abrazo

-Tu cabello tiene un bello color rosa y tus ojos azules me recuerdan al cielo-susurro a mi oído, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó para darme un beso, pero justo en el momento en que se produciría el beso apareció…

-Oye Lysandro acompáñame a… que están haciendo?-Castiel sonrió y comenzó a burlarse de mi sonrojo

-Estaba hablando con Sakura y bueno…-se sonrojo

-Asi que… Ustedes son novios?-Castiel rió-No hagan cosas malas en el instituto

-Castiel!-grité, estaba totalmente sonrojada

-Jajaja Lysandro no la destroces- solto carcajadas al ver la cara sorprendida de Lysandro

-Castiel! Que cosas dices… -dijo Lysandro el cual estaba completamente rojo

-Bueno, Lysandro ven que necesito que me acompañes donde el delegaducho-dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo

\- N-nos vemos luego Lysandro-dije haciendo un gesto con la mano

-T-te veo luego Sakura-grito a lo lejos despidiéndose

Paso el día tranquilamente, Castiel no dejaba a Lysandro ni un segundo, y cada vez que pasaba por su lado se quedaban callados. Conocía muy bien a Lysandro y no era común que me ocultara algo, hablaban bastante, *De que hablan?* …Lysandro se sonrojaba de vez en cuando y Castiel estallaba en carcajadas.

Sonó la campana de la salida y camine a la entrada del instituto, pero algo me detuvo.

**Lysandro POV**

Castiel me tuvo todo el día lejos de Sakura, me estuvo diciendo que cosas hacerle a ella, claro que no haría lo que me dijo! Esta loco, esas cosas serian completamente inapropiadas. Aunque el me metió a la cabeza un par de imágenes las cuales cada que recuerdo no se me quitan.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida, corrí a buscar a Sakura, la invitaría a ver películas en mi casa, ojala la encuentre.

-Sakura!-grite y cuando me vio corrió a abrazarme

-No pudimos vernos en todo el día, que te decía Castiel?-dijo y mi rostro empezó a arder

-A-a…mm Saku, quería invitarte a pasar la tarde conmigo viendo películas, quieres venir?-le sonreí y le di un suave beso el cual ella me correspondió

Claro, vamos?-me tomo de la mano

Caminamos mi casa y la invite a entrar, hoy estaría solo.

-Hoy mi hermano Leigh no estará, salio con Rosalya- la tome de la mano y la lleve al sofá de la sala

-Estaremos solos?- se sonrojo y me miro a los ojos

-Quiero aprovechar cada momento que tenga a solas contigo-la besé primero suavemente, luego con mi lengua explore toda su boca, era exquisita. La levante en mis brazos mientras seguíamos besándonos y la lleve a mi habitación, suavemente la puse sobre mi cama y empecé a besar su cuello y fui bajando por su pecho mientras desabotonaba su blusa.

Ella puso sus manos bajo mi camisa y empezó a quitarla, sentir sus pequeñas manos dibujando mi torso me excitaba, pero tenía que controlarme o le causaría daño.

Cuando ambos quedamos ya sin ninguna barrera, comencé a lamer sus pechos suavemente, no era tan tabla como Castiel decía, los tenía redondos y eran coronados por un botón rosa que no dude en meter en mi boca, soltó gemidos muy dulces.

Me puse de rodillas bajo ella levantando un poco sus caderas, la miré a los ojos y ella asintió, suavemente entré en ella tratando de no hacerle daño. Sakura dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y un gemido, me adentre completamente en ella y la besé profundamente, espere un par de segundos hasta que se acostumbró y empecé a moverme dentro de ella, primero suavemente, luego aumente el nivel de embestidas, iba muy rápido y era excitante oírla gemir, sentí que estaba a punto de llegar y ella también.

La abrace hasta que quedo sobre mí y la besé y los dos alcanzamos el clímax. Ambos caímos en la cama, la abrace contra mi pecho y cubrí nuestros cuerpos con las sábanas.

Abrí mis ojos y encontré a mi linda doncella de cabello rosa acurrucada en mi pecho, durmiendo plácidamente, le besé la frente y sonreí.

-Lysandro! Ya volví!-gritó mi hermano desde la sala-Donde estás?

Me asusté, no quería que nos vieran así, de seguro Rosa estaba con él, no nos podían descubrir, suavemente deje a Sakura descansar sobre mi cama y me puse solamente el pantalón.

-H-hola hermano… que sucede?-dije algo nervioso

-Que sucede? Porque estas a medio vestir?-pregunto confundido

-P-pues estaba a punto de ducharme-dije

-Ah bueno Rosa está en la sala, quiere ver a Sakura así que vístanse de una vez y salgan-dijo tranquilamente

-Claro… o-oye espera como es que…?!-me sonroje al verme descubierto

-Lysandro, sabía que este día llegaría, los veo abajo- se fue hacia la sala dejándome algo desconcertado.

Luego de un rato desperté cariñosamente a mi Sakura y ambos nos vestimos correctamente, vi en su rostro esa bella sonrisa, jamás olvidaría esta tarde, fue perfecta.

Ahora solo quedaban las indirectas de Rosalya y Leigh…

**Bueno este es el final del cap 1, todavía faltan mas jaja fue un lemon leve para mi, ojala disfruten y no se preocupen que el siguiente cap sera de Castiel y Ali. Dejen Reviews y los que quieran agregenme a mi sucrette: sakurazoe101 o a mi amiga Roci1D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo!, les he traído el cap 2, bueno habrá un súper cambio y será que Aymar tomara el lugar de Ali, jajaja ojala no sea problema n.n de todas maneras disfruten el cap, ahora si podré continuarlo más seguido, y bueno aquí tienen…**

**Ch2**

**Lysandro Pov**

Antes de que ambos fuéramos a la sala, le conté el pequeño incidente a Sakura. Ella se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Tranquila, Rosalya y Leigh son buenas personas- dije tratando de calmarla

-Sí, no lo dudo, pero Rosa me torturara hasta sacar cada detalle- dijo

-Puede que sí, pero bajemos y actuemos normal- le di un beso

-Está bien- sonrió

Luego que ambos nos pusimos "presentables" bajamos a la sala, allí nos esperaban Rosalya y Leigh, los cuales sonreían traviesamente.

**Sakura Pov**

Mala idea! Malísima idea! Preferí haberme quedado en su habitación y salir por la ventana! Rosalya soltaba comentarios en doble sentido y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme de tanta vergüenza, podría hasta jurar que toda la sangre existente en mi cuerpo ahora estaba en mi CARA!.

-Sa-ku-ri-ta -Rosalya sonreía maliciosamente

-Di-dime...- respondí nerviosa

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto

-S-si...- respondí, y se vino una de sus preguntas

-Lysandrito, imagino que habrás sido gentil con mi amiga verdad?!- dijo Rosa

-ROSALYA!- grite

-Qué? Acaso no me puedo preocupar por ti!- dijo

-Sí, fui muy gentil- respondió Lysandro tranquilamente

-Y-y tu porque respondes?!- me sonroje

*Era posible sonrojarme tanto?!*

-Muy bien Lys - Rosa suspiro

-Imagino que se protegieron- agrego Leigh

-... -Ambos quedamos fríos, en ese momento claramente habíamos olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle

-Y bien, acaso no responderán eso?- pregunto Rosa

-P-pues si tuvimos cuidado...- respondí

-Ahh- Leigh suspiro- Como pudieron olvidar eso?

-Pues... En ese momento no recordé eso- respondió Lysandro

-Leigh, fue su primera vez, no creo que suceda algo- dijo Rosalya

-Está bien esperemos eso, pero la próxima vez quiero que se cuiden!- dijo Leigh

-D-De acuerdo- respondí, luego de eso, Lysandro me llevo a mi casa, caminamos por las calles tomados de las manos, la verdad era muy linda la noche.

-La pase bien- dije

-No crees que fue apresurado, comenzar y pues... Hacerlo?- pregunto

-Lysandro, nos conocemos de hace mucho, la verdad se sintió bien y me gusto- lo abrace

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente- dije

-Soy tu "fantasma"- dijo

-Han pasado 5 meses desde ese día- dije

-Recuerdas cuando quisiste ver mi tatuaje?- pregunto

-Sí, es muy lindo- dije

-Recuerdas lo que paso en la playa?- pregunto

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente- le sonreí

-Porque creíste que fue una aventura de verano?- pregunto

-Porque no me dijiste lo que sentías por mí, estuvimos 1 semana juntos y nunca me pediste ser tu novia- dije

-Debí pedírtelo allí- dijo

-Pues a las finales si no lo hacías tú iba a ser yo ya que, que me besaras cada que encontraba tu libreta y que no me pidieras ser tu novia me preocupaba- dije

-Porque?- pregunto

-Un chico que besa a una chica y no le pide que sea su novia, pues significa que solo jugó con ella- respondí

-Jamás jugaría contigo- dijo

-Lo sé, serias incapaz- dije- Pero me alegra por fin ser tu novia oficialmente

-A mí también- dijo y me beso dulcemente

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación, me sentía tan feliz, había tenido el mejor día de mi vida, salvo por lo de Rosalya y Leigh.

Me di una ducha y luego me fui a dormir, aunque no me imagino las cosas que me esperan al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, decidí vestirme con un vestido celeste con gris, me puse unas ballerinas color negro y cepille mi cabello.

De pronto recibí un mensaje en mi celular, era de Lysandro y decía: **"Pasare a buscarte, te amo"**

Desayune algo ligero hasta que sonó mi timbre, corrí a la puerta y abrí.

-Hola princesa- saludo Lysandro

-Lysandro!- salte a abrazarlo

-Te ves hermosa, vamos?- sonrió

-Primero quiero un beso- dije

-Entonces te daré uno- me beso dulcemente

-Ya estoy lista jajaja- reí

-Entonces vámonos- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Por el camino vimos a Rosalya y a mi amiga Aymar.

-Hola chicos!- saludo Rosalya

-Hola- saludamos

-Qué lindo que estén juntos por fin!-dijo Aymar

-Muy juntos verdad?- *Quiero matar a Rosa por la indirecta*

-S-si...- me sonroje

-Mmmm... Ocultas algo!- grito Aymar

-N-no, yo no oculto nada- dije nerviosa

-Lysandro!- Aymar señalo a Lysandro

-Y-yo no tengo nada que decir- respondió

-Tu!- me señalo- Tú me dirás todo y ahora!

-Y si no quiero?- la rete

-Te perseguiré por todo el instituto!-grito

-Lys, te amo, debo ir a correr- dije dándole un beso corto

-Ten cuidado- dijo y yo salí corriendo rápidamente

-SAKURA! VEN ACA!- grito Aymar corriendo tras de mi

-Waaah!- grite mientras corría a esconderme en un aula

-Sakura! De todas maneras te encontrare así que cuéntame todo!-grito buscándome en un aula

-No!- grite y salí corriendo del aula

-SAKURA!- grito atrapándome en el aula de ciencias- Estas atrapada! Dímelo todo ahora!

-E-está bien!- dije asustada

-Ok, comienza- dijo

-Pues, ayer Lysandro y yo...- dije y ella se sonrojo

-Ustedes?!... Vaya...- dijo

-No dirás que fue muy pronto?- dije

-Pues, Saku, ustedes llevan enamorados desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que fue bueno que por fin se... Unieran?- dijo

-Aymar!- la regañe

-Jajaja está bien, pero que tal fue?- pregunto

-Perfecto...- dije sonrojada- Y verdad, como te va con Castiel?

-C-con Castiel?! P-pues...- se puso nerviosa

-Qué pasa?- pregunte

-Es muy difícil!- respondió

-Demuéstrale que lo amas!- dije

-Cómo?!- dijo

-Tengo una idea...

**Y bueno este es el final del cap, ojala les haya gustado ajajaja aquí les explique mucho n.n, de veras que me gusta a pesar de que fue corto, y bueno esto es todo por hoy y no se olviden de leer mis otros fics, dejen reviews la verdad adoro sus comentarios me alegran la vida :'), bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, pero ya les traje un cap mas, para las que leen mis otros 2 fics no se preocupen ya subiré los siguientes caps, de veras que espero que les guste este capitulo y bueno aquí tienen…**

**Ch3**

Aymar y yo habíamos planeado algo para que por fin Castiel y ella estuvieran juntos, pondríamos el plan en marcha hoy mismo.

-Sakura, no estoy muy segura de esto- dijo Aymar

-Ya llevan mucho tiempo sin decirse lo que sienten!- dije

-Pero es que y si luego me dice tonta?-dijo

-Porque lo haría? Te ira bien- dije

-E-está bien!- dijo

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo encontramos a Lysandro y a Castiel.

-Jajaja mira el par de tablitas!- bromeo Castiel

-Castiel...- dijo Lysandro

-Hola chicos!- salude

-Que tal la pasaron ayer eh?- pregunto Castiel a lo que Lys y yo nos pusimos rojos como tomates

-Castiel!- le regañe

-Así que dieron ese gran paso- dijo

-Cállate estamos en el instituto!- dije

-Sí que dieron ese paso- dijo Aymar

-Oye!- le regañe

-Lo sabía! Tabla de chocolate opina igual que yo!- dijo contento

-Hey! No soy tabla!- se quejó Aymar

-Demuéstramelo- dijo sonriendo

-Está bien! Hoy te lo demostrare!- dijo a lo que Castiel se quedó sorprendido, pero sabía que él no se quedaría así nomas.

-Entonces te estaré esperando- dijo

-Está bien- dijo Aymar

Lysandro estaba sorprendido, pero yo no ya que ese era la primera parte del plan, Aymar se encargaría de lo siguiente.

Pasaron las clases y pues Aymar no dejaba de preguntarme cosas de que hacer y demás, le explique un par de cosas, a lo que note que estaba decidida y emocionada.

Luego que toco el receso, Lysandro me dijo que iría a hablar con Castiel y luego regresaba, mientras tanto me senté en las bancas y alguien se acercó por detrás y me tapo los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy-

-Mmmm Kentin!- dije segura

-Cómo sabias?- pregunto, quitando sus manos de mis ojos

-Pues, hueles a galletas de chocolate-dije

-Ah... Rayos! Jajaja y como estas Sakurita?- pregunto

-Estoy bien- respondí sonriente

-Y Lysandro?- pregunto

-Fue a hablar con Castiel- dije

-Sakura...- susurro

-Que sucede?- pregunte, de pronto me miro con cara seria

-Estoy celoso...- dijo

-De qué? Por qué?- pregunte

-Eres mi mejor amiga y Lysandro se puso raro la última vez que te abrace-dijo

-Lysandro sabe que somos amigos, además no te voy a olvidar nunca- dije

-Pero me siento muy solo- dijo triste

-Pero yo estoy aquí contigo, además que hay de Mía?- dije *Sabia que esa chica le atraía*

-Mía? Pero es que y si no le gusto?- dijo

-Si le gustas tranquilo!- dije

-Jajaja bueno, si tú lo dices- dijo sonriente

-Hola Kentin, Hola princesa- se acercó Lysandro sonriente

-Hola Lysandro, bueno los dejo tengo que buscar a Mía!- Kentin se despidió y salió corriendo

-Quien es Mía?- pregunto Lysandro

-En serio no recuerdas quién es?- dije sorprendida *Vamos a muchas clases juntas*

-Pues, no- dijo- Me dirías quién es?

-Recuerdas la pelirroja que siempre se hace una cola al costado?- dije

-Mmmm si- dijo

-Bueno ella es Mía!- dije

-Creí que yo era tuyo- dijo sonriente

-Lysandro!- dije

-Jajaja es broma- dijo y me dio un beso

-No fue gracioso!- infle mis mejillas

-Que linda eres- dijo jalando mi mejilla

-Waa! Duele!- dije

-Eres adorable- dijo y me beso dulcemente, claro que este beso fue más largo.

Después de que acabaron las clases le desee suerte a Amy y me despedí, hoy estudiaría con Lysandro en mi casa, me alegro de que mis padres estén de viaje así no tendría que explicarles sobre que es mi novio...

**Aymar Pov**

Había hecho lo que Sakura me dijo, estaba decidida, Castiel y yo saldríamos a "pasear" y luego iríamos a su casa...

Estaba nerviosa, pero él se portó muy amable.

Llegamos luego de un largo paseo a su casa y Castiel puso una película.

-Te gusto salir canelita?- pregunto

-Jajaja si tomatito- respondí

-Me demostraras que no eres tabla?- se burlo

-Jajaja sí, pero esperaras un poco más-dije, y él fue a sacar el video ya que había terminado la película.

-Vamos Amy, sé que lo deseas- susurro a mi oído

-No digas eso...- me sonroje

-Te pone nerviosa?- susurro

-N-No...- tape mi rostro con una almohada del sofá

-Aymar...- me quito la almohada y me miro a los ojos

-...- me quede observándolo y de pronto el me tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a besarme, se sentía tan bien su lengua dentro de mi boca, era caliente y excitante, me volvía loca.

Suavemente me despojo de mis prendas y miro mis pechos...

-No eres tan tabla...- sonrió

-Te lo dije- sonreí

-Son perfectas- dijo lamiendo uno de mis pezones

-C-cast...- gemí.

El prosiguió tocándome todo mi cuerpo de principio a fin, hasta que llegó el momento, me llevo a su cama y me puso sobre ella, se colocó entre mis piernas y la punta de su miembro rozo con mi intimidad.

-Dolerá?- pregunte

-Un poco- respondió

-Está bien...- sentí como entraba en mí, se sentía tan grande, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentí una punzada de dolor, pero desapareció al instante, ya que Castiel se dedicó a chupar y masajear mis pechos, se sentía tan bien, y luego de un rato empezó a embestirme.

-Eres tan estrecha- gimió

-Ah! Castiel!- lo abrace más fuerte

-Te amo Aymar, eres perfecta- me beso

-Yo también te amo!- dije entre jadeos

-Te gusta canelita?- sonrió mientras hacía unos movimientos circulares con sus caderas sin dejar de penetrarme.

-Cast!- me sonroje porque había tocado un punto algo sensible

-Oh vaya!- gimió- Aymar me voy a venir

-Ah... Yo también... Castiel!- grite al sentir mi primer orgasmo, y al segundo Castiel se vino.

Ambos agotados, sobre la cama, abrazados, había tenido la mejor tarde de mi vida, Castiel era perfecto y lo amaba así.

-Te amo Canelita- susurro sonriente

-Yo también tomatito- reí

-Si no fueras mi novia, me molestaría-dijo a lo que yo me sorprendí

-Novia?- pregunte

-Pues, acaso crees que te dejaría libre por más tiempo?- respondió

-Cast!- infle mis mejillas

-Jajaja eres mi novia y punto, está bien?-dijo

-Está bien!- dije, de pronto sonó mi celular

-Quién es?- pregunto Castiel

-Es Sakura?- dije mirando el cel

-Le contestaras?- dijo

-Sí, veré que quiere- conteste y mi cara se puso roja

-Que paso que te dijo?- Castiel me miro extrañado

-SAKURA PERVERTIDAAAA!- grite, no era que ella me hubiera dicho algo! Era que en su llamada se escuchaban más que gemidos! Ya se podrán imaginar lo que sucederá después!

Juro que de esta no te salvas Sakura...

**Y bueno este es el final del cap, ojala les haya gustado jajaja ya se imaginaran que pasa al otro lado del cel, bueno nuevamente mil disculpas por tardar tanto se que me quieren matar waaa bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa quieren matarme por demorar tanto en subir xD lo se y lo entiendo, es que no estuve inspirada estos dias y pues, queria traerles algo genial no algo pues mal escrito, para las que leen mis otros fics posiblemente el lunes este publicando 1 cap mas para cada una :D y bueno disfruten, aquí tienen**

**Ch4**

**Sakura Pov**

Lysandro y yo habíamos estado estudiando horas de horas, la verdad con él lograba entender mucho mejor las materias, pero no dejaba de pensar que sería de Aymar, ojala haya logrado su objetivo...

-Sakura?- Lysandro me paso la voz

-Ah... Lo siento, decías algo?- voltee a verlo

-Solo quería saber en qué piensas tanto-me sonrió

-Pues, en Aymar y Castiel- dije

-Que se traían tú y ella entre manos?-pregunto

-Pues, es secreto de amigas- dije

-No me lo dirás- dijo

-Tú mismo dices que es malo husmear en donde no te llaman- dije

-Está bien, mientras no sea algo malo-dijo

-Jajaja, solo quería que ellos estén juntos- dije

-Así que era eso- dijo

-Sí, tú crees que estén juntos?- pregunte

-Si, a Castiel también le gusta Aymar- respondió

-Me alegro, entonces todo saldrá perfecto- lo abrace

-Te amo princesa- dijo dándome un suave beso y colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-Yo también te amo- dijo.

Estábamos en mi habitación, en el escritorio, Lysandro hizo que me sentara sobre él y ambos empezamos a besarnos, mi cuerpo ardía bajo sus manos, me sentía muy excitada, cada beso me encendía mas, ambos empezamos a quitarnos la ropa, Lysandro comenzó a besarme el cuello, me levanto y con su otra mano boto todo lo que había en el escritorio, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos.

-Princesa, hoy gritaras- susurro a mi oído

-Me lo prometes?- jadee

-S-si- dijo y entro en mi de una sola estocada, se me escapo un gemido muy fuerte al sentirlo, comenzó algo lento y fue aumentando la velocidad, sentía que moría...

Allí fue cuando casualmente aplaste mi celular e hice que marcara al número de Aymar...

-Ahh Lys!- gemí

-Saku... Ahhh- gimió

-SAKURA PERVERTIDA!- escuche un grito

-...- ambos nos quedamos fríos y nos miramos

-Mi celular!- grite y ambos nos separamos al ver el celular bajo mi brazo

~SAKURA DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS!~era Aymar... AYMAR?! Era ella!

-Ah.. Aymar puedo explicarlo...- conteste

~NO DE ESTA NO SALES VIVA!~ grito ella

-Perdón, no quise marcarte fue casual!- le dije

~Aymar suelta el celular~ esa voz

-Quien está allí?- pregunte

~NADIE!~ gritó

-Mentirosa! Estas con Castiel! Y me gritas a mi PERVERTIDAAA?!- grite

~EH-H... HABLAMOS LUEGO!~ colgó

-...- me quede mirando mi celular

-Creo que mañana habrá problemas-dijo Lysandro

-Creo que sí...- dije

-Mmmm, pero terminemos lo que comenzamos- dijo besando mi cuello

-Lys...- susurre

-Y esto dejémoslo por aquí- tomo mi celular y lo coloco en el librero, así no lo tocaríamos ni por casualidad.

-Te amo Lysandro- dije besándolo, y por fin pudimos continuar lo que comenzamos.

Era ya casi de noche, y ambos teníamos hambre, decidimos cocinar algo. Fue entretenido, claro que no dejaba de pensar en que mi querida amiga me mataría mañana.

-Ya es tarde- dijo Lysandro

-T-te quedaras?- pregunte mientras un sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas

-Q-quieres que me quede a dormir?- Lysandro se sonrojo

-S-si me gustaría mucho- sonreí

-Entonces me quedare- se acercó a besarme

Ambos fuimos a mi habitación, y nos pusimos mas cómodos, ambos nos echamos en la cama mirándonos el uno al otro.

-Sakura, sabes cuánto te amo?- me susurro al oído

-Yo también te amo Lys- le susurre y le di un suave beso

-Hay algo que aún me da curiosidad-dije

-Qué cosa princesa?- pregunto

-Que pasaría si tuviéramos un bebé?-pregunte nerviosa

-Un...bebé... No lo sé creo que sería muy feliz- dijo sonriéndome

-Pero, tenerlo a esta edad?- dije

-No importa la edad en la que sea, lo que importa es que sea contigo princesa- dijo

-Eso es muy lindo- me sonroje

-Y conozco a dos personitas que estarán muy emocionadas- dijo

-Rosalya y Aymar...-suspire- Si ellas serían las emocionadas, claro que me querrían asesinar

-Sí, pero no hay que pensar en eso ya?- ambos nos sonrojamos y sonreímos

-Quieres disfrutar esta noche conmigo?-pregunte sonriente

-Si fuera posible quisiera disfrutarlas todas- susurro a mi oído mientras se colocaba sobre mí.

-Lysandro te amo- abrace su cuello y lo bese

-Es muy suave tu piel- dijo quitando mi pijama y tocando mis pechos

-Ah... Lys...-me sonroje cuando empezó a lamerlos, la verdad no se nunca me imaginé a Lysandro así, era tan excitante, sentía mi vista nublarse por el placer, quería hacerlo siempre con él, solo con él.

-Sakura, quiero estar toda mi vida contigo- dijo acariciando mi mejilla y mirándome con una dulce sonrisa

-Yo también- dije besándolo

-Ahh...Saku...-gimió mientras penetraba lentamente

-Mmmm...- me mordí el labio inferior y enrolle mis piernas a su cadera

-Se siente tan bien- jadeo

-mmm... Ah!- gemí cuando empezó a moverse dentro mío rápidamente, sentía como si estuviera en una nube, mi cuerpo estaba siendo atacado por oleadas de placer inmensas, era una tormenta de la cual no quería salir, era perfecto, suave... Rápido...excitante... Vi mi cuerpo y el de Lysandro cubierto por una capa brillante de sudor, el aroma que nuestros cuerpos despedían era exquisito, sus caderas y las mías estaban sincronizadas, podía decir que es la mejor sensación que sentí en mi toda mi vida.

-Ahh...Sakura...-Sentí como cada embestida era más fuerte, significaba que ya iba a llegar al orgasmo y no solo el llegaría, yo también.

-Te amo Lysandro!- gemí y ambos tocamos el nivel más alto de placer.

Caímos rendidos y con los cuerpos húmedos a la cama, Lys me abrazo y cubrió nuestros cuerpos con las sabanas, nos dimos un beso y ambos caímos en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté entre los brazos de Lysandro, me sentía tan cómoda, pero debíamos ir al instituto, sino Rosalya no me dejaría en paz al saber que no fuimos, y bueno también debía ir para arreglar el pequeño incidente que ocurrió con Aymar.

-Buenos días...- susurro Lysandro en mi oído, al tiempo que me daba un beso en la frente

-Buenos días...- bostece

-Creo que se nos hace tarde- dijo señalando el reloj

-Qué?!- voltee a ver la hora y si era algo tarde, no tanto pero tendría que apresurarme en todo- Es tarde!

-Tranquila, ya arregle todo, solo debes ducharte y bajar a desayunar, te veo abajo- me beso y salió de la habitación

-...-me sonroje y sonreí, luego fui a ducharme rápidamente y baje... Me lleve una gran sorpresa, Lysandro había hecho un rico desayuno lo cual hizo que mi estómago sonara...

-Desayuna mi amor- dijo sonriente

-S-si eso hare- me sonroje y me senté a desayunar

Luego del perfecto desayuno, ambos salimos rumbo al instituto, estaba nerviosa, sabía que Aymar se lanzaría sobre mí a querer matarme... *Si, pero esta chica hace que cada día de mi vida se llene de adrenalina gracias a las persecuciones*...

-TU!- un grito- TU ME LAS PAGARAS!

-...- mire el origen del grito y era Aymar rodeada de un Aura sumamente negro...- A-Amy... P-puedo explicarlo

-SAKURA! ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!-grito a lo que Rosalya, Armin, Alexy y Kentin se quedaron boquiabiertos, obviamente Castiel se partía de risa al ver la cara de Lysandro y la mía.

-TU ERES IGUAL! ESTABAS CON CASTIEL!- grite, nuevamente nuestros espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos

-SI P-Pero NO TE LLAME PARA QUE ESCUCHARAS!- grito ella

-YO NO QUISE LLAMARTE! FUE ACCIDENTAL!- grite

-Chicas... Creo que no es lugar para gritar esas cosas...- dijo Rosalya a lo que nosotras miramos a nuestro alrededor y vimos que teníamos a todo el instituto viéndonos.

-...corremos?- le susurre a Aymar

-...si- dijo y ambas salimos disparadas a escondernos en un aula.

Cuando nos escondimos...

-Todo esto es tu culpa- dijo

-Mi culpa? Te estoy explicando que fue accidental lo de la llamada y tú tuviste que gritar!- dije

-Como rayos marcaste mi numero?!-dijo

-Pues... Con el brazo...- me sonroje

-Ustedes realmente estaban...- se sonrojo

-S-sí, la llamada fue casual, no soy una enferma- dije- Tú y Castiel...

-S-si... P-pero no te llame!- dijo molesta

-Ya va fue accidental, olvídalo jajaja-reí

-Tu no escuchaste a tu mejor amiga gemir por teléfono- dijo a lo que me sonroje

-Cállate! Debemos dejar de hablar de esto o alguien lo sabrá!- dije

-Tienes razón, bueno ya que me aclaraste que fue accidental podemos irnos a clase- dijo sonriente

-Funciono el plan- sonreí triunfante

-Sí, funciono perfectamente- dijo

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a Aymar vimos a Kentin hablando con Mía, se notaba que estaban felices, ella parecía buena chica, sé que cuidara bien a mi mejor amigo.

Pasaron las clases y llego la hora del receso...

-Ustedes dos me contaran todo, con lujo de detalles!- dijo Rosalya

-D-De que quieres que te hablemos?-dijo Aymar

-No se hagan las que no saben!- dijo Rosa *Cuando quiere saber algo no para hasta saberlo*

-P-pero Rosa... Es privado- susurre

-Vamos chicas, esa pelea de la mañana me dejo confundida- dijo

-Ah eso...- dije

-Sakura marco con su codo a mi número y cuando conteste escuche sus sonidos pervertidos- dijo Aymar

-Oye! Fue accidental!- dije

-Ya lo sé, pero fue lo que paso- dijo

-Eso era... Sakura pervertida- dijo Rosa

-Ehhhh! Pero si ella y Castiel estaban juntos cuando ocurrió eso!- dije

-Así que con Castiel, Aymar pervertida-dijo Rosalya

-Eh... Fue un plan ideado por Sakura-dijo Amy

-Porque tú lo pediste- dije

-Touche- dijo

-Así que se han estado divirtiendo con sus noviecitos- dijo Rosa

-Siii- respondimos ambas

-Mientras que aún no me den sobrinos-dijo Rosalya- Y en especial tú!

-Eh?! Yo porque?!- dije sonrojada

-Porque olvidaste usar protección!- dijo señalándome

-Nada te cuesta hacer que Lysandro compre uno- bromeo Aymar

-De seguro tú tampoco usaste- dije

-...- Aymar se quedo muda

-Jajaja- rio Rosa

-Lo sabía jajaja- reí

-Ya basta, en esos momentos realmente olvidas todo- dijo

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, vieron con quien sale Kentin?!- dijo Rosa

-Con Mía verdad?- dije

-Siii! Aunque, esa chica no me agrada mucho- dijo Rosa

-Porque?- pregunto Amy

-No lo sé, a veces solo así lo siento, tal vez si la conociera me caería bien, pero como no la conozco no me agrada-dijo

-Yo tampoco le hablo mucho, pero no le veo nada de malo- dije

-A veces las apariencias engañan- dijo Aymar

-...- pensé...*Si esa chica lastimara a mi Kentin juro que la mato, es mi mejor amigo y no merece ser maltratado*

-Que pasa Sakura?- pregunto Rosalya

-No quiero que le hagan daño a Kentin-dije

-No le hará daño- dijo Aymar

-Eso espero...

**Y bueno este es el fin del cap no sé si poner que Mía es una mentirosa y en realidad es mala o simplemente ver que son buena pareja, lo dejare a votación, asi que ustedes escojan en los reviews, por cierto mis saludos a las que leen mis fics, las quiero gracias por leer, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaa! Por fin traigo un cap más jajaja me desvele haciéndolo! Ojala les guste este cap es un poco dramático, pero bueno disfrútenlo y sin más que decirles aquí tienen! **

**Ch5**

Luego de que terminaron las clases, Lysandro y yo fuimos a mi casa para pasar la tarde juntos.

Estábamos solos...

-Pasa algo princesa?- me pregunto

-N-no nada- me sonroje

-Estas segura?- pregunto besando mi cuello

-Sí, jajaja me haces cosquillas- rei

-Te amo- me empezó a besar dulcemente

-Lys, no sé que haría si te perdiera- dije abrazándolo

-Yo tampoco sé que haría si te perdiera-dijo Lysandro

**Aymar Pov**

-Oye Castiel, no te gustaría ir a interrumpir a Sakura y a Lys?-pregunte

-En serio quieres molestarlos?- sonrió

-Pues, sería divertido jajaja atraparlos haciendo travesuras- dije sonriente

-Y a ver como piensas entrar enana?-se burlo

-Pues tomate parlante, se dónde esconde la llave de emergencia- sonreí

-Adoro ese lado malo tuyo- dijo

-Vamos?- dije tomándole la mano

-Sí, será divertido- dijo

Caminamos hasta la casa de Sakura y busque la llave

-Siempre la ponen en el mismo lugar-dije mostrándole la llave a Castiel

-Y que pasaría si encontramos a nuestros queridos amigos... Muy...-le interrumpí

-Huiremos antes de que nos maten-dije

-Sé que me burlare de esto siempre-dijo

-Ya cállate o nos escucharan- dije y abrí la puerta... No estaban en la sala

-No están...- susurro

-Deben estar en su habitación- dije cerrando lentamente la puerta

-Entonces subimos?- pregunto en susurro

-Sí, pero despacio- susurre

Subimos lentamente la escalera y como supuse Sakura y Lysandro estaban en la habitación, salvo que no escuchaba nada raro.

-Asómate...- le dije a Castiel, el cual se acercó a la puerta y vio por la rendija

-...- vi como sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

-Que pasa...- pregunte de pronto escuche el motivo del sonrojo de Castiel

-... Ah!- un gemido

-Quiero... Fastidiarlos...- Castiel me sonrió

-...-me sonroje- Como?

-Con esto- saco de su billetera un paquetito azul

-Que es e...- recordé las clases de ciencias- Ya sé que es...

-Todo sea por fastidiar a Lysandrito- dijo Castiel

-E-entraras?!- dije nerviosa

-Sí, ahora mira...- Castiel sonrió y abrió la puerta de una patada

-AHHHH! Castiel que haces aquí?!- el grito de Sakura

-Vengo a protegerlos de un accidente! Estarás usando esto verdad Lysandro?!-dijo Castiel

-COMO ENTRASTE?!- grito Sakura

-Castiel, siempre debes ser así de fastidioso?- Lysandro lamentándose

-Es importante este pequeño instrumento!- dijo Cast

-CASTIEL! COMO ENTRASTE! Fue Aymar cierto? CIERTO?!- grito Sakura

-Viniste con Aymar?- pregunto Lys

-Pues, si- respondió Castiel

-Castiel! No tenias que decirle!- grite desde la escalera- sabía que Sakura me querría matar

-AYMAR! VAS A MORIR!- grito Sakura y escuche unos pasos viniendo hacia mi

-Hey Hey ! Ponte ropa- se quejó Castiel

-Waaaa!- grite al ver a Sakura "la cual solo tenía la camisa de Lysandro puesta"

-Me las vas a pagar!- grito y me persiguió por toda la casa

**Sakura Pov**

*Luego de la persecución

Estábamos en el comedor comiendo una pizza que pedimos para pasar el rato.

-Debo cambiar el lugar donde escondo las llaves- dije

-Jajaja, no lo volveremos a hacer- dijo Amy

-Más te vale, la próxima no te perdono!-dije

-Pero es divertido estar con ustedes-dijo Lysandro

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Castiel

Pasamos un buen rato hablando de tantas cosas, era divertido estar con mi mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de mi novio, la verdad empecé a pensar que mi vida era perfecta...

*Pasaron 2 semanas*

Llegue algo cansada al instituto, últimamente andaba sensible, no podía dormir bien y tenía muchas nauseas.

-Sakura estas bien?- pregunto Aymar

-Sí, si...- le sonreí

-Vamos no mientas, estas... Diferente-dijo Rosalya

-De que manera?- pregunte

-No lo sé, todo TÚ esta diferente-dijo Rosa

-Ya le has contado a Lysandro?-pregunto Amy

-No creo que sirva contarle, no es doctor- dije

-Pero deberías ir al doctor- dijo Rosa

-Creo que tienes razón- dije

-Y también dile a Lysandro que estas mal!- dijo Amy

-Está bien- dije

-Muy bien!- sonrió Aymar

Empezaron las clases y me puse a pensar el porqué de estar enferma, tal vez tenía un virus? O algo mal dentro de mí?!. No preste ni la más mínima atención a la clase, solo pensaba en mi enfermedad? Bueno, si es que así le puedo llamar.

A la hora del receso me decidí a hablar con Lysandro.

-Hola princesa- dijo sonriente

-Hola mi amor- dije dándole un tierno beso

-Sucede algo amor?- pregunto

-Solo, he estado un poco enferma-respondí

-Enferma? Quieres ir al doctor?- dijo preocupado

-Tranquilo, iré al hospital- le tranquilice

-Puedo acompañarte?- pregunto

-Está bien, ve a buscarme en la tarde e iremos juntos- dije sonriente

-De acuerdo princesa- dijo

Caminando a mi casa me puse a pensar en mis posibles enfermedades, andaba muy distraída, llegue a mi casa, me cambie y simplemente le dije a mis padres que saldría. Cuando sonó el timbre, corrí a abrir y salte a besar a Lysandro.

-Hola princesa- sonrió

-Hola mi amor- dije sonriente

-Vamos?- dijo

-Si!- dije

Y aquí fue...

Donde ocurrió...

Ese horrible accidente...

Recuerdo que andaba distraída...

Que vi una pelota roja en medio de la pista... Un niño venia por ella...

Recuerdo que quise ayudar... Y no vi...

El auto que venía...

-SAKURAAAAA!- un grito

Luces muy brillantes...

Luces rojas... Un llanto...

Oscuridad...

**Aymar Pov**

Estaba por el parque paseando con Castiel y de repente sonó mi celular, lo tome y vi que era Lysandro, conteste.

-Hola Lys, que pasa?- pregunte

~Sakura... Ella esta... Ayúdame!~ dijo nervioso

-Lysandro, que pasa, tranquilízate... Que le paso a Sakura?!- pregunte nerviosa

~Un carro... L-la atropello... E-estoy en el hospital... No sé qué hacer!~ dijo asustado

-Voy ahora mismo hacia allá!- dije

~Ven rápido ~ dijo y colgó

-...- colgué

-Que paso Aymar?- pregunto Castiel

-A Sakura le ocurrió un accidente- dije

-Qué?! Dónde está?!- pregunto

-Debemos ir al hospital ahora mismo-dije

Ya que el hospital estaba algo lejano fuimos a la casa de Castiel y fuimos en su motocicleta.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Lysandro nervioso sentado en unos asientos de adentro.

-Lysandro!- corrí hacia el

-Aymar, Castiel!- nos miró algo asustado

-Qué sucedió?!- Pregunte- Como esta Sakura?!

-No lo sé, no me han dicho nada-respondió preocupado

-Que le paso?- pregunto Castiel

-Estábamos caminando y vio una pelota roja rodar a la pista, se dio cuenta que venía un niño y decidió recogerla antes, pero al cruzar no se dio cuenta del auto que venía y... No pude evitarlo!-Lysandro empezó a llorar

-Estará bien, tranquilo- dijo Castiel

-Debemos llamar a sus padres- dije

-Llámalos tú, yo calmare a Lysandro-dijo Castiel

Llame a sus padres... Los cuales no tardaron nada en llegar, estaban preocupados, asustados y la madre de Sakura empezó a llorar, llame a Rosalya, ella también llego asustada.

Al rato nos dieron una noticia, era que Sakura ya estaba estable, pero que no despertaba aun.

Entramos a la habitación y no pude evitar llorar. Ella estaba allí, viva, pero no tenía los ojos abiertos, no decía nada!, mi mejor amiga estaba allí postrada en cama conectada a unas máquinas!...

-Oh Sakura, porque a ti?- le tome la mano- pero pronto mejoraras y... Volveré a fastidiarte y tú me fastidiaras...

-Sakura...- susurro Lysandro, el cual echo a llorar nuevamente

-Tranquilo Lys, ya despertara- Rosalya abrazo a Lysandro

-Olvide llamar a Kentin- dije, saque mi celular y lo llame

~Diga?~ respondió Kentin

-Kentin, debes venir al hospital, a Sakura le ocurrió un accidente!- dije

~Que?! Voy para allá! ~ dijo y colgó

Al rato llego Kentin, le contamos lo sucedido y también soltó unas lágrimas.

Los doctores dijeron que ella podría estar así unas semanas, pero yo me moría de tristeza el imaginar que mi mejor amiga estaba mal!

Cada día era vacío, todas las tardes luego del instituto iba a ver a Sakura, y claro no iba yo sola, iba Castiel, iba Lysandro, Kentin y Mía, Rosalya, y nuestros demás amigos.

Los fines de semana había veces en las que me quedaba dormida allí y no me iba del hospital.

Castiel se preocupaba y el me traía cosas para comer ya que yo andaba tan preocupada que no sentía hambre ni nada, los padres de Sakura también andaban siempre por aquí y yo conversaba con su madre.

Ver a Lysandro sufriendo nos partía el corazón, pero lográbamos calmarlo, sabíamos que Sakura... Despertaría pronto...

**Y bueno este es el final de este cap espero les haya gustado, y pues si si un poco dramático, pero ya lo tenía pensado y de veras que será muy lindo ojala les guste *-* … mmm para las que quieran agregarme por corazón de melón mi sucrette es : SakuraZoe101 **

**Dejen reviews, si les gusta la historia apreten en follow o favorite c:y bueno cuídense bye bye!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooola a los tiempos xD Jejeje soy muy mala por dejarla asi de interesante, pero es que estuve lejos de mi bella laptop donde se controlar todo y con algunos temas de que me matricularon en la uiversidad :'c imagínense estuve buscando papeles y documentos waaa pero bueno porfin subo el cap, disfrutenloo c:, aquí tienen…**

**Ch6**

**Aymar Pov**

Han pasado 2 semanas exactas desde que Sakura tuvo el accidente, me duele demasiado, es la verdad y no solo a mí.

Hace unos días, en el instituto, fui al gimnasio para tranquilizarme un poco...

***Flash Back***

Últimamente andaba un poco desanimada, pero trataba de disimularlo, llegue al gimnasio y me senté en una de las bancas, no había nadie así que pude respirar tranquila, de pronto escucho un sonido

-...- un llanto, camino lentamente a la puerta de los vestuarios y me asomo,... El llanto se escucha más fuerte... Entro en una esquina veo sentado a Kentin... Esta... Llorando?...

-Kentin...- susurro

-...- me mira -Que haces aquí Aymar?

-Escuche ruidos y vine a ver- dije

-Solo era yo- se levanta del suelo y se seca las lagrimas

-Kentin... Porque lloras?- pregunte

-Extraño a mi mejor amiga...- susurro, desvió la mirada para abajo

-...- ambos quedamos en silencio... Empecé a recordar la vez que Sakura me calmo cuando me encontró llorando un día..."Era porque había peleado con mi mejor amigo... Armin... Estaba muy triste, el me había gritado... Corrí a los vestuarios y me escondí para llorar, y fue allí donde Sakura entro y corrió a abrazarme, nos miramos a los ojos y ella me sonrió..."

-...- Kentin y yo nos miramos... Y echamos a llorar ambos la extrañábamos demasiado, era especial y de veras todo se veía distinto sin ella...

***Fin del Flash back***

Salí de la habitación de Sakura y camine por los pasillos del hospital buscando a Castiel... Imagine que estaría con Lysandro calmándolo como siempre. Entre al baño y me mire al espejo, me lave la cara. De pronto salió Rosalya de uno de los baños, la mire y note que sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, al parecer estuvo llorando allí.

-Hola Amy- saludo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Hola Rosa- salude

-Sakura... Esta igual?- pregunto desviando la mirada a un costado

-Vengo de su habitación y si...- respondí

-D-deberíamos ir a verla- dijo

-Sí, vamos- dije

Ambas caminamos en silencio y últimamente no hablábamos mucho, ya que no teníamos ánimos... Pero hoy cambiaria todo...

... Abrimos la puerta y...

... Un par de ojos azules chocaron con los míos por unos segundos...

... Rosalya y yo quedamos sorprendidas al ver a Sakura despierta!...

-Sakura!- grite y fui a abrazarla

-...- Sakura... No me abrazo... Se quedó quieta...

**Sakura Pov**

Sentí ruidos... Mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido... Mis parpados se sentían pesados... Pero abrí mis ojos...

-"Estoy en el hospital"- pensé- "Porque?!"

Trate de recordar, pero... No había nada.. No recordaba ni como llegue ni que paso...

De repente una chica de cabellos castaños y otra de cabello blanco entraron ... Mi mirada se detuvo en la de la castaña.

-Sakura!- grito y corrió a abrazarme

-...- me quede quieta... "Quien era ella?, Porque me abrazo?"

-Sakura? Te sientes mal?- pregunto soltándome

-D-disculpa quien eres...?- pregunte

-...- la castaña se quedó perpleja ante mi pregunta

-Es Aymar... Acaso no lo recuerdas?-dijo la de cabello blanco

-... Debería recordarlas?- las mire confundida

-Creo que debemos llamar a la doctora-dijo Aymar

Ambas salieron rápidamente de la habitación... Me quede sorprendida... Pero ellas me conocían..."Verdad? Entonces cual es el motivo por el que no las recuerdo? Waaaa! Porque no recuerdo nada?!"

De pronto entraron... Mis padres, a ellos si los recuerdo y la doctora junto con las 2 chicas.

-Sakura! Hija mía!- mi madre me abrazo

-H-Hola mamá- salude

-Te sientes bien? No recuerdas que paso?- pregunto mi madre

-N-no recuerdo casi nada...- dije

-Señora si no le molesta le hare algunas pruebas para verificar si ya está bien-dijo la doctora

-Oh! Está bien- dijo mi madre apartándose

-Tomare una muestra de sangre para hacer análisis- dijo, dolió mucho cuando me saco sangre- Volveré con los resultados en unos minutos

-No le hemos dicho a Lysandro que ya despertó...- susurro Aymar a la peliblanca

-Primero deberíamos presentarnos antes ella para que no nos vea raro-dijo

-Cierto, emmm hola Sakura, mi nombre es Aymar y soy una de tus mejores amigas- dijo la castaña

-Y yo soy Rosalya, otra de tus mejores amigas- dijo la peliblanca

-Entonces Aymar y Rosalya...- dije

-En serio no nos recuerdas... Ni un poquito?- dijo Aymar

-N-no ...- respondí

-Tranquila... De seguro es temporal-dijo Rosalya para animarla

Al cabo de un rato la doctora ingreso a la sala nuevamente y llamo a mis padres afuera... Y a los minutos mi madre llamo a "mis amigas" afuera...

-"...Me pregunto que hablaran..."-pensé

-S-si se lo diré...- era la voz de Aymar, ella entro a la habitación junto con Rosalya... Ambas se sentaron a mi lado.

-Debemos decirte algo- dijo Rosalya

-Pero... No te asustes ok?- dijo Aymar

-o-ok...- dije

-Pues... En tus exámenes de sangre descubrieron algo...- dijo Rosalya

-"Voy a morirme?!"- pensé asustada

-... Está esperando un bebé... Lo que significa que estas...- dijo Aymar

-Embarazada- dijo Rosalya

-...- shock- "Embarazada?! De quién?! Tengo novio?! No sabía que tenía uno! Significa que yo hice cositas con alguien ?! "

-Sakura..?-

-"Debo conocer al padre?!"- pensé

-Sakura...-

-"Y si se molesta por no recordarlo?!"-pensé

-SAKURA!- grito Aymar

-Qué?!- dije nerviosa

-... Recuerdas a Lysandro?- dijo

-N-no...- dije "odio esto!"

-Pues... Él es tu novio...- dijo Rosalya

-T-tengo un novio?!- dije "cómo será?"

-S-si... Pero cuando le digamos que no recuerdas nada, estará triste...- dijo Aymar

-Significa que ese Lysandro es el padre de mi bebé?- pregunte

-Si...- dijo Rosalya

-...- mis padres entraron y mi madre me abrazo.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien de acuerdo?- dijo mi madre

-E-Está bien- respondí

-Ahora debemos hablar con ese chico...-dijo mi padre

-Y sobre tus recuerdos, irán regresando poco a poco así que no te asustes- dijo mi madre

-De acuerdo- dije

-Pero no te debes forzar a recordar o te pondrás mal- dijo Rosalya

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de explicarle a los demás que has perdido la memoria temporalmente- dijo Aymar

-Y la doctora dijo que si ya te sientes bien, podemos ir a casa- dijo mi madre

-S-si me siento bien...- dije

-Entonces, arreglaremos todo para irnos hoy- dijo mi madre- ... Y deberían hablar con Lysandro...

-Sí, mejor haremos que venga- dijo Rosalya, la cual salió junto con mis padres.

-Qué cosas recuerdas?- pregunto Aymar

-Mmmm- rebusque mi memoria- cosas como algunos amigos, ... Mis padres... Mi primaria..

-Estamos en el instituto Sweet Amoris-dijo Aymar

-Oh... - exclame... No recordaba eso

-Y allí conociste a Lysandro... Tu novio-dijo a lo que me sonroje

-Qué pasa?- sonrió

-No recordar nada y estar a punto de ver al chico con quien tuve... Ejem...eso y que ahora este embarazada me pone nerviosa...- dije y era la verdad! Me moría de miedo! Imagínense es como Ahhh! No saber nada!

-Tranquila- me tomo la mano- Aquí estamos para ayudarte

De pronto entro Rosalya con dos chicos, *En serio?! Me la ponen más difícil?! No sé si es el pelirrojo o el de cabello plateado! Porque son así!*

-En serio no recuerda nada?- el pelirrojo se acercó a verme

-No- respondió Aymar

-Yo soy tu novio- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-Castiel no digas estupideces!- Aymar le jalo el cabello

-Tranquila, él no es tu novio jajaja - sonrió Rosalya

-...- significa que el guapo chico vestido de forma victoriana era mi novio... *qué alivio el otro era demasiado... No mi tipo*

-Y-yo soy Lysandro... Tu novio- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-E-eh... Hola Lysandro- dije sonrojada... *En serio?! Como conseguí que este chico tan WOOW saliera conmigo?!*

-No recuerdas nada de mí?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-N-no lo siento- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Ni de mí?! Soy muy difícil de olvidar, no deberías olvidarme-dijo Castiel

-Todo es borroso para mí- dije

-Por lo menos podrá volver a su casa y al instituto- dijo Rosalya

-Conozco gente allí?- pregunte

-Conoces casi a todo el instituto- dijo Castiel

-...- me quede muda

-Tranquila, Lysandro y todos nosotros te ayudaremos a que vuelvas a recordar-dijo Rosalya

-Está bien- sonreí

No pude hablar mucho con Lysandro, pero sé que podré hablar más con él en el instituto, aparte de que escuche que me iría a buscar todos los días para ir al instituto, así no me perdería y podría conocerlo un poquito más...

Espero que mañana sea un buen día...

**Y eso fue todo por ahora, solo por ahora :D Jejeje espero les haya gustado y si quieren dejen ideas o demás cosas c: aviso para las que leen mis demás fics ya subi un cap en todas! Y pueden ya leerlos n-n asi que bueno dejen reviews denle click al follow para poder seguirme a mi a o mi historia y si quieren pueden agregarme en corazón de melón soy:**

**SakuraZoe101**

**Cuidense muuucho las adoro c: nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa c: aquí vine con otro cap, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto, es que cuando me fui de viaje no lleve mi laptop y se hizo difícil luego subir el cap cuando volvi, les comento que empezare a estudiar :c eso significa que tardare un poco en subir caps, pero juro que todos tendran un fin y obviamente subiré mas, bueno les dejo que lean :D disfrútenlo…**

**Ch7**

Llegar a mi casa, fue extraño me sentía como recién mudada, no poder recordar bien por donde vivo es un problema grave...

Fui a lo que es mi habitación, mi madre me dijo que descansara ya que mañana sería un día muy cansado. Me tumbe en mi cama y trate de recordar cosas por mi cuenta... Y de repente se me paso por la mente un pensamiento muy MUY pervertido... Si voy a tener un bebé significa que en algún lugar debí haber hecho... Con Lysandro.

-Y si fue aquí?!- me dije y me sonroje-No! Sakura deja de pensar en eso! - sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado tratando de borrar el pensamiento.

Termine por cobijarme y dormirme...

A la mañana siguiente mi madre me despertó y dijo que me vistiera para ir al instituto, me levante y busque en mi closet algo que ponerme, me decidí por un bonito vestido color verde y un chalequito color gris. Arregle el bolso que llevaría y baje a desayunar, mi madre me dio un gran desayuno y también le agrego unas pastillas que debía tomar por el embarazo...

-Debo comer tanto?- dije mirando la cantidad de tostadas frente a mi

-Ahora comes por dos, y no puedes andar tan flacucha- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Pero, tampoco debo sobrealimentarme-suspire, así son mis padres siempre?

-Come un par aunque sea- dijo

-Vale- dije y comí dos tostadas, bebí mi jugo de naranja y tome las pastillas.

Mientras llevaba mi plato al fregadero, sonó el timbre. Me asome por la puerta de la cocina y vi que era el peliblanco!...quiero decir...Lysandro.

-Cuida que se alimente- dijo mi madre a Lysandro

-Y que no se meta en líos- dijo mi padre

-...Hola Lysandro- me acerque a ellos y me sonroje al verlo sonreírme

-Lista para ir al instituto?- dijo

-S-si...- dije tomando mi bolso

-Que les vaya bien- dijo mi madre plantándome un beso en la frente

-Hasta luego!- me despedí y salí

-Hasta luego señores- Lysandro se despidió y salió

Mientras caminábamos, mi cara no dejaba de estar roja, de pronto se detuvo y volteo a verme.

-P-pasa algo?- pregunte tímidamente

-Solamente quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado todo lo posible- dijo sonriente

-G-gracias- me sonroje, de pronto él se acercó a mi tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos delicadamente, poso sus labios contra los míos dulcemente...

-...- me miro y se sonrojo- l-lo lamento mucho Sakura

-N-no tienes que disculparte- dije cubriéndome la cara

-Bueno... Puedo tomarte la mano?-pregunto

-S-si...- respondí y el tomo mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Sigamos- dijo y me guio hasta el instituto.

La verdad mi corazón se sentía muy a gusto cuando él estaba a mi lado, pero no logro sentir amor... Ojala recupere mi memoria.

-Hola Castiel- saludo Lysandro al pelirrojo

-Hola Lysandro... Que hay detrás de ti?-dijo mirándome, ya que yo me había escondido detrás de Lys

-Detrás?- volteo su rostro y me miro sorprendido

-Ahh, es la frambuesita- dijo revolviendo mi cabello

-Sakura, no seas tímida, el intimida pero es muy amable- dijo Lysandro

-Hola Castiel- dije aun detrás de Lysandro

-Jajajaja hola- saludo- Bueno, iré a buscar a mi tablita de chocolate

-Creo que a Aymar no le gusta ese apodo- dijo Lys

-Jajajaja es mi toque personal- dijo Castiel- los veo luego!

-Seguirás allí detrás?- me miro

-T-tengo miedo- dije sonrojada

-Vayamos a un aula mejor- dijo caminando hacia el aula A, en donde encontramos a un chico peli azul y una chica de cabello morado.

-Sakura... Él es Alexy y ella es Violeta, saluda- dijo Lys a lo que yo asome mi cara y los vi.

-Hola Sakurita- dijo Alexy

-H-hola- salude

-S-Sakura... H-hola- dijo Violeta la cual se escondió de la misma manera que yo, detrás de Alexy.

-Dos chicas tímidas jajaja que monada-dijo Alexy

-Sakura!- se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de afuera

-...eh?- de repente tenia a Rosalya y Aymar abrazándome

-Me alegra verte!- dijo Aymar

-... Aymar, la viste todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital...- dijo un castaño el cual entro al salón

-Sí, pero verla despierta es lo que me gusta más!- dijo Aymar

-...- me quede mirando al chico

-... En serio no recuerdas nada?- me pregunto

-... No- dije

-Me llamo Kentin, somos buenos amigos...- dijo- Te extrañe

-H-Hola Kentin...- me sonroje al ver su sonrisa.

-Sakura, te sentaras conmigo de acuerdo?- dijo Lysandro sonriéndome

-Si- le sonreí, el tomo mi mano y le lanzo una mirada algo tenebrosa a Kentin.

-... Kentin ven conmigo! - Aymar lo tomo del brazo y salieron del aula.

**Aymar Pov**

Vi la manera en que Sakura y Kentin se miraban, Lysandro hizo una buena distracción y la alejo de él.

-... Kentin ven conmigo!- lo tome del brazo y lo jale hacia el patio

-Qué pasa?- dijo desconcertado

-Sabes bien que pasa, que fue eso con Sakura?- dije

-Solo la trate amablemente- dijo

-Creo que tú tienes novia o no?- lo mire enfadada

-Mía?- dijo

-Si ella!- dije

-Solamente salgo con ella- dijo

-Pues, así solo salgas con ella no puedes andar coqueteando con Sakura!-dije

-No coqueteo con Sakura!- dijo

-Kentin, ella no recuerda nada... Pero debe estar con Lysandro- dije

-Debe? Porque lo dices así? Puede que sea una oportunidad de saber si ella siente algo por mí!- dijo

-Sakura no siente nada por ti, solo eres su mejor amigo- dije

-Yo la quiero demasiado- dijo

-Kentin... Sakura y Lysandro deben estar juntos porque...- la campana del comienzo de clases sonó

-Vayamos a clase luego acabamos con esto- dijo

**Sakura Pov**

Lysandro fue muy amable y muy lindo, mientras esperábamos que viniera el maestro, el me conto las cosas que hacíamos y comencé a pensar que él es muy bueno, tal vez por eso es mi novio.

Sonó la campana del receso y ambos salimos, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos miel se nos acercó y nos saludó.

-Sakura, él es Nathaniel, es el delegado de la clase- dijo Lysandro

-Hola Nathaniel- dije nerviosa

-Hola Sakura, ojala te recuperes pronto-dijo sonriéndome

-Gracias- le sonreí

-Bueno, los veo luego, tengo que arreglar unas cosas, adiós chicos-Nathaniel se despidió y entro a la sala de delegados

-Lysandro...- susurre

-Sucede algo?- dijo mirándome

-I-Iré al baño... Me dirías dónde están?-dije

-Están por allá- dijo señalándome un pasillo

-Gracias, volveré rápido!- dije y camine a donde me indico, fue fácil hallar el baño por los letreritos, entre y me topé con una chica Rubia, con otras dos una castaña y otra de cabello negro.

-Así que ya volviste- dijo la rubia

-Si...- respondí "Es mi amiga?"

-Ojala hubieras estado más tiempo en coma- dijo riendo

-...- no respondí "No, no es mi amiga"

-Dijeron que perdió la memoria- dijo la chica de cabello negro

-Oh si? Jajaja creo que podemos divertirnos entonces- dijo la rubia

-Q-Que me harán?- dije algo nerviosa

-Pues- me tomo fuertemente del cabello jalándome hasta que termine en el suelo- Me las pagaras por haber hecho que Castiel saliera con tu estúpida amiga!

-Suéltame! Me haces daño!- grite

-Esa es la idea querida- dijo

-Ahhhhh! Ayúdenme!- grite

-Cállate idiota!- me tiro una bofetada

-Sueltameee!- grite

-Esto te lo ganas por hacerte la buenita y andar metiéndote donde no debes!-grito

-Tal vez podamos darte un pequeño castigo- dijo sacando algo de su bolso

-Q-Que piensas hacer?!- me asuste

-Oh, solo te daré un corte de cabello gratis- dijo mostrándome las tijeras

-Suéltame! Aléjate loca!- grite y la golpee en la cara

-Ahh maldita!- me volvió a lanzar otra bofetada

-Déjame en paz!- grite y la patee en la pierna

-Agárrenla! Esta idiota no se salva!- grito. Y una chica me tomo de los brazos y la otra de mis piernas

-Ahhhh! Suéltenme!- grite al ver que la rubia se acercaba y cogía mi cabello para cortarlo

-...- cerré los ojos y de pronto vi a un chico entrando a salvarme

-Suéltenla!- grito el chico empujando bruscamente a la rubia "Era Kentin!"

-Idiota! Como te atreves!- grito la rubia la cual estaba con la mejilla roja en el suelo.

-Tienes suerte que no te rompí la nariz! Así que mejor aléjate de Sakura o te las veras conmigo!- grito y me levanto del suelo y me abrazo, vi el mechón de pelo que al parecer Kentin le corto

-...- no salía nada de mi boca

-Estas bien?- dijo sacándome del baño y llevándome al pasillo- Te dejo la cara con golpes

-Y-yo...- de pronto me puse a llorar

-Hey, Hey no llores, tranquila ya paso, yo estoy aquí- dijo secando mis lagrimas

-Q-que le hice para que me hiciera esto?- dije llorando

-Tu nunca le hiciste nada, solo es una bruja que está loca- dijo abrazándome

-Que paso?- se acercó Rosalya junto con Lysandro

-Sakura, que te sucedió en el rostro?-Lysandro me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que Kentin me soltara

-Fue Amber- dijo Kentin- Quiso hacerle daño

-Juro que cuando la vea la mato, ah!- dijo Rosalya molesta

-Ya le di su merecido- dijo Kentin

-Vayamos a la enfermería, tal vez tengan algo para curar esos golpes- me dijo Lysandro

-E-Está bien- dije abrazándolo

-Los veo luego- dijo Lysandro llevándome la enfermería

*En la enfermería*

-Con esta crema desaparecerá ese color y ya no te dolerá- dijo la enfermera entregándome un potecito con crema para golpes

-Yo te la pondré-dijo Lysandro arrodillándose frente a mí.

-...- me sonroje al sentir como echaba suavemente la crema en mi mejilla

-Desde ahora no te dejare sola- dijo

-...- De pronto empecé a recordar algo... Recordé a Amber, Li y Charlotte- Eh... acabo de recordar algo!

-Que recordaste?!- pregunto

-El porque Amber me odia, y que sus amigas se llaman Li y Charlotte verdad?!- dije emocionada. "Por fin recordaba algo!"

-Sí, oh estas recuperando tu memoria poco a poco- sonrió y me abrazo

De repente entro Kentin a la enfermería.

-Paso algo?- pregunte

-La directora pidió que fuésemos-dijo Kentin

-Te acompaño?- me pregunto Lysandro

-Iré con Kentin, tu tranquilo- dije sonriendo

-Está bien...-dijo Lysandro dándome un beso en la frente

-Vayamos- Kentin salió de la enfermería y yo le seguí

-Para que nos busca la directora?-le pregunte

-Imagino que Amber quiso cambiar las cosas a su favor- respondió- Pero tranquila todo saldrá bien

-E-Eso espero-dije nerviosa

-Solo dile exactamente lo que paso- dijo y me tomo de la mano- Estaré a tu lado

-...- me sonroje al verlo sonreírme tan dulcemente, este chico era súper amable y me salvo de tener un feo corte de cabello.

Soltó mi mano al entrar y vi que Amber estaba allí parada frente a la directora.

-Señorita Sakura por favor, necesito que me explique detalladamente el incidente que ocurrió en el baño- dijo la directora

Le explique que yo había entrado tranquilamente y que Amber me había empezado a agredir junto con sus amigas y que el motivo por el que Kentin entro fue que el oyó mis gritos de auxilio.

-Estoy muy consciente de su estado señorita Sakura, espero esto no le haya hecho daño-dijo la directora

-No, estoy bien- dije

-Señorita Amber, usted cometió una falta muy grave la cual se ve reflejada en el rostro de la señorita Sakura, queda suspendida 3 días- dijo la directora a lo cual Amber quedo boquiabierta

-Pero... TRES DIAS?!- dijo molesta

-Sin peros! Y si, TRES DIAS- repitió la directora- Pueden retirarse

Kentin me tomo de la mano y salimos de la sala, se escuchaba que Amber seguía gritando histéricamente.

-...- coloque mi mano en mi frente porque sentí un mareo

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto Kentin

-S-si estoy bien- dije

-Sakura!- Aymar corrió a abrazarme- Rosalya me contó lo sucedido, estas bien?

-Sí, sí estoy bien- le sonreí

-Me alegra mucho- dijo abrazándome

-Gracias a mi Sakura está bien- dijo Kentin

-Sí, gracias Kentin- le sonreí

-Ven conmigo! Lysandro está buscándote- dijo tomándome del brazo

-Ahh! Nos vemos luego Kentin!- dije mientras era jalada

-Kentin idiota...- susurro Aymar

-Q-Que pasa, no te cae bien?- pregunte cuando se detuvo

-No es eso... Solamente...- dijo

-Es malo?- pregunte

-...- me miro

-Holaaa frambuesa parlante- dijo Castiel acercándose- Y hola tablita de chocolate

-Castiel! Deja ya ese apodo- Aymar le jalo la mejilla a Castiel

-Ay, Ay! Duele!- se quejo

-Jajaja- me reí y del aula salió Lysandro

-Que hacen?- pregunto confundido

-El chocolate me ataca!- dijo Castiel

-Sakura que te dijo la directora?-pregunto Lysandro

-Nada, solo suspendió a Amber por 3 días- dije

-Me parece muy bien que a esa bruja la boten por 3 días- dijo Aymar, soltando a Castiel

-Sí, pero puede que se moleste mucho más conmigo- dije

-No te hará daño, aquí estamos Lysandro y yo- dijo Castiel

-No te dejare sola- dijo Lysandro abrazándome

-Oigan creo que ya acabo el receso vayamos a clase- dijo Aymar

-Si!- dije

Luego que acabaron las clases, Lysandro salió conmigo, lo acompañe hasta su casillero ya que no quería dejarme sola mientras Amber aun rondaba por allí.

-...- Lysandro se quedó viendo su celular al sacarlo de su casillero

-Qué pasa?- pregunte curiosa

-Pues... Mi hermano Leigh dice que vayamos a tu casa porque tus padres y el quieren hablar con nosotros- dijo

-... S-será algo malo?- pregunte nerviosa

-No lo creo- dijo

Salimos del instituto y por el camino me puse algo nerviosa, tenía miedo de que sea algo malo...

Cuando entramos a mi casa mis padres estaban sentados en la sala y el hermano de Lysandro también.

-Me alegra que llegaran- dijo mi madre

-Siéntense, debemos hablar con ustedes-dijo Leigh

-Sakura, que te paso en el rostro?!- dijo mi madre

-Luego te cuento, primero digan que sucede...- dije

-Pues, hoy hable con tus padres sobre la situación de Lysandro y tu- explico Leigh- Hemos decidido que se mudaran juntos para que aprendan sobre la responsabilidad de tener un hijo

-Q-que?!- me sorprendí

-Sabemos que no recuerdas mucho y que estas algo asustada, pero sería lo mejor que tú y Lysandro estén más tiempo juntos ya que serán padres-dijo mi madre

-Esto no quiere decir que les daremos la libertad de que anden solos, hicimos un esfuerzo y vivirán en la casa de aquí al lado, ya que podremos estar para cualquier emergencia que ocurra- dijo mi padre

-Nos tomamos el tiempo de ponerle las cosas necesarias allí, obviamente la comida la tendrán que comprar cuando se acabe, y por eso Lysandro empezaras a trabajar desde mañana- dijo Leigh

-...- Lysandro asintió

-Lo único que deben hacer es llevar sus cosas, cada uno tiene una habitación-dijo mi madre

-Pensamos en que... Dada la situación de Sakura no podríamos obligarlos a dormir en la misma habitación, preferimos darle su espacio a cada uno-dijo Leigh

-Creo que, está bien... Si eso me ayuda a recordar y aprender a ser madre, está bien...- dije algo nerviosa

-Iremos hoy...?- pregunto Lysandro

-Sí, pero primero vayamos a empacar tus cosas- dijo Leigh levantándose y caminando en dirección a la puerta- Los veré luego señores Duquein

-Hasta luego Leigh- dijo mi madre

-Hasta luego Sakura...- dijo Lysandro

-Hasta luego...- dije

Luego que se fueron...(N/A: muchos luego xD) mi madre y yo subimos a mi habitación.

-En serio ya no viviré aquí...?- dije empacando mis cosas

-Tú y Lysandro necesitan conocerse más, ser una pareja o por lo menos amigos para que críen bien a su hijo-dijo mi madre "Tiene razón..."

-Pero... Es como si me dejaras ir con un extraño- dije "Yo también tengo razón"

-Estarás bien, ya verás cómo te acostumbras y termina gustándote estar con el- dijo- Además iré a visitarte siempre para ver cómo estas

-Gracias- abrace a mi madre

Termine de empacar mis cosas con la ayuda de mi madre y fuimos a dejarlas a lo que sería... Mi casa.

-Vaya...- exclame cuando vi lo bonita que era

-Al parecer Leigh decoro esta casa muy bien- dijo mi madre

-Donde pongo estas cajas?- pregunto mi padre

-Obviamente en el cuarto de nuestra hija!- dijo mi madre guiándolo

-Ya llegamos!- dijo Leigh entrando con unas cajas y Lysandro siguiéndole con 1 maleta

-Hola Sakura...- Lys me sonrió

-Hola...- salude tímidamente

-Vayamos a dejar esto en tu habitación-dijo Leigh caminando a la misma dirección que mis padres, salvo que el entro en la habitación frente a la mía.

Después de arreglar todo mis padres se fueron y Leigh también, Lysandro y yo nos quedamos sentados en la sala y ambos suspiramos.

-A sido agotador- dije tratando de iniciar una conversación

-Trabajare con Castiel, puedes creer que acepto venir conmigo?- dijo

-Jajaja, cuál es tu trabajo- pregunte

-Seremos meseros- dijo

-Jajaja Castiel de mesero?- reí

-Si Jajajaja tampoco puedo creerlo- rio

-Ahh- bostece

-Creo que debemos ir a descansar- dijo

-Sí, creo que si- dije levantándome de mi asiento, pero al hacerlo me dio un mareo

-Sakura!- Lysandro me tomo de los brazos- Estas bien?

-Solo fue un mareo- dije- Vayamos a dormir

-De acuerdo- dijo y cada uno fue a su habitación a dormir...

Estoy muy nerviosa, no sé cómo será el día de mañana, y que dirán mis dos amigas cuando se enteren de que vivo con Lysandro... Lo mantendremos en secreto?... Amber se vengara de mi cuando vuelva?... Waaaa ojala todo salga bien mañana.

**Y bueno este es el fin del cap 7 jajaja bueno se que algunas me diran, "no es muy pronto para que se muden juntos?" y pues les respondo que esta idea la tenia hace mucho desde que lei un fic y pues queria que Lysandro y Sakura tuvieran mas momentos juntos y saltarme la parte en que va saluda a sus padres y esas cosas xD asi que pues creo que les gustara el siguiente cap, dejen opiniones, reviews, follows :D y bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye bye!**


End file.
